privateeyeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Private Eye's Got Talent
Private Eye's Got Talent is the eighth episode of Private Eye and aired on Youtube on May 4th, 2011. Plot The episode opens with Scarlett's voiceover explaining her hate for the no-longer closeted Edward before insulting him and causing him to run away crying. We then see Trisha crying too. Casper comes to comfort her and learns she has no friends. Casper doesn't understand the problem and so Thrisha recounts the time where she - in a hungry rage - ate her best friend causing Casper to become frightened and uncomfortable. Casper then suggests for them to be friends so that they can do a duet for the talent competition together. We then flashback to Joe explaining the rules for the talent competition and Casper sarcastically comparing it to the karaoke challenge from episode 3. The next scene is of Morgan and Edward. Whilst talking about fashion, Scarlett interupts with a roar and continues to explain that it is for the talent competition and that it gives her the edge. She tells the two that she won't be lame and predictable like the two of them. After discussing the idea after Scarlett storms off, Edward and Morgan decide to do something they haven't done before relying on the plan that if anything goes wrong they will vote for Scarlett. In the confessional Trisha expresses her enthusiam about her new friendship with Casper and then the two of the proceed to perform the duet "Spent My Life Alone" much to Morgan's confusion. At the end of the performance the two of them thank each other for their friendship. Morgan then confesses that she feels suspiscious of the pairing but has to keep her cool for her performance. Morgan's performance is a clarinet recital that Joe thinks was completely awful. Scarlett is sent up but her performance is not seen and is described by Joe as 'an anitclimax.' Edward is up next and performs standup but is teased by Scarlett. He stands up for himself with the aid of Morgan causing Scarlett to realise that Morgan is the reason for Edward's confidence. If she can get rid of her, he will be nothing. We then see Scarlett approaching Morgan and we learn that Casper and Trisha won the talent competition. Scarlett tells Morgan the lie that she saw the winners kissing, causing Morgan to become enfuriated. She goes and beats up Trisha and Joe breaks them up and sends everyone to elimination. Morgan is now worried that everyone thinks she's a loose canon and votes for Scarlett. Outraged, Trisha votes for Morgan. Edward votes for Scarlett because of her terrible talent competition performance. Scarlett, pleased with her outcome, votes for Morgan. Tired of Morgan's dramas, Casper finally decides to vote her off. Joe tells her to leave because of her behaviour but Morgan tries to stay and confesses her love to Casper but with no avail. She begs to stay claiming she isn't the bad guy but Joe forcefully tells her to leave. And with that she goes into a rage and starts throwing things around violently before storming off. The final shot is of Scarlett with and evil smile and of a scared and saddened Edward. Trailer thumb|300px|right